How Loud are the Drums of Love?
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Dearheart moves to La Push with her Mom & meets Jacob Black, pre-New Moon. And she instantly feels an imprint but he doesn't feel it yet. Before he can, sad Bella comes the Rez and messes him up. So, how strong is the Imprint or will he ever feel it?
1. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way! Stephanie Meyers is the proud owner and Mother of the Twilight Saga. I only own Dearheart Lucy Crow and her Mother, Bobbie Ann-Marie Crow. Oh, and Momma Lucy Crow._

_A/N: I know it's the same title I used before but, I completely remade it. Hopefully, it's to every ones liking this time. By the way, it's set a couple months before New Moon. So, we get to see through Dearheart's eyes when Jacob first joins the Pack._

_And please excuse the shortness and enjoy! Will be longer in the next one! :)_

* * *

><p>Dearheart and her Mother were moving to La Push, Washington to live with her Grandmother, Mahaila on the Quileute reservation. There were three reasons why they were moving. One, her Father just died of a heart attack so, new start on their lives. Two, because her Grandmother was living alone, despite the fact that people she knew were always helping her. And three is the most interesting. Bobbie reconnected with an old friend over the phone, thanks to Grandma giving him the number. Billy Black.<p>

Turns out that she always loved him but, he was with his Wife at the time so.. She left the reservation after meeting someone from New York, an Accountant by the name of Curtis Teal. Even though Billy was married, he still missed Bobbie, not knowing that he did love her as well. Until that phone call and heard her voice for the first time in sixteen years.

Now, they just got off the plane and were in a cab, on their way to the house.

"I didn't realize how much I missed coming here.." Dearheart mused, looking out the window at the trees and mountains. When she was very little, she and her Mom would visit so she would be close to her Grandma and know her heritage. That and how the women in their family took the position of being the Medicine Woman.

Cliche, I know but yes. Momma Lucy is the tribe's current Medicine Woman while her mom is going to learn more to take over. And of course, the teachings will be past down to Dearheart to keep the tradition alive.

"Same here, Doe" Bobbie agreed, only using that nickname when she was nervous. It was Doe because of the dear in her name, since when she was in kindergarten, the teacher would spell it Deerheart. To poke fun about her being Native American.

Turning her head towards her mother, the sixteen year old black haired girl could see the nervousness. Laughing softly, she shook her head.

"Mom, everything is going to be fine. Billy is still going to like you. He's not going to ru.. Uhh, roll away." She told her, trying to make things better. Seems like it worked when she corrected herself after remembering that he was in a wheelchair.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one he saw wearing a yellow cropped top with fringe and a black leather mini skirt, going to a KISS concert back in the 80's. I look way different now." Her Mother said back, laying her hand on her forehead causing her child to laugh.

"You're still as pretty now as you were back then." And with those words, that ended that conversation. Well, not until Dearheart was told about the son, Billy Black that's her age, Jacob.

"Billy says that he's the spitting image of him when he was in his prime." Bobbie told her in a sing a long voice.

"Mom.. Why don't we get to Mommas. Settle in and then I'll survey the local boys, okay?" She said while giggling. Her pale bronze skin reddened a bit across her cheeks because she couldn't believe that her Mother, of all people, was trying to set her up.

Thanks to her mother's strong Quileute blood, Dearheart hardly inherited any traits from her father. Well, she got the curls from the Scottish side but, that's about it. Her hair is jet black with eyes to match when angry. On a every day basis, they're stable. Her cup size was close to a D like her Moms, being only a C cup. And her skin is a light tan shade.

Anyway, the rest of the ride was pleasurable. Minus her mother's endless bouncing right leg, but that was because she was nervous.

Dearheart and Bobbie got to the reservation and to the brick house that her Grandmother lived in. Only to be in shock and utter surprise. With Momma Lucy on the porch, the young teenaged girl stared at the sight in front of her. Standing in front of the house, was the entire tribe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>_

_**I know that I have another Twilight fic with Alec/oc but, I had to bring this back!**_

_**Just a little different then before. No vengeful Vampire abusive ex boyfriend. I'm going to follow the true story line but through the eyes of Dearheart. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it and the next part shall be up soon! Love ya!**_

_**;)**_


	2. Meeting the Future Chief

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way! Stephanie Meyers is the proud owner and Mother of the Twilight Saga. I only own Dearheart Lucy Crow and her Mother, Bobbie Ann-Marie Crow. Oh, and Momma Lucy Crow._

_A/N: I know it's very slow right now but, I promise that it will pick up!_

* * *

><p>Dearheart's brown eyes went wide when she got out the cab. She was completely taken down about the tribe being there.<p>

"Holy cr-" She started to say until Momma Lucy cut her off.

"Dearheart, what did I say about your language?" The medicine woman questioned, walking off the porch with the help of two college aged men. Who had on thin tee shirts in the chilly Autumn air.

"Always be a lady, not spit curd like a cow." Dearheart repeated the saying that she's been told to many time by both her own mother and her grandmother, when she's on the phone with her. The meaning was, always speak like a lady and not curse or use harsh language.

"That's my girl, come give me a hug." Momma Lucy stated, as she opened her arms just for her granddaughter to fall into them and give her a big hug. She told her that she missed her and was going to ask why the whole tribe being there, when she heard a little scream.

"Billy!"

The older woman and the teenager turned around to see that Bobbie was hugging a man with old black hair in a wheelchair. It was Billy Black. While she was reminiscing with some friends and a obvious new boyfriend, Lucy took Dearheart to meet the rest of the tribe.

* * *

><p><em>Bobbie's pov<em>

"You look great, Bobbie. The city did you good." He complimented, with a bright smile and a sparkle in his dark eyes. Bobbie broke the hug and laughed.

"Yeah but, I missed the smell of the trees, the bonfires on the beach.." Bobbie trailed off, looking around as three other people walked up. An elderly man with a denim cap on and glasses. And a couple, the woman looked about her age while the man looked a few years older with graying hair.

"And of course, the people! Sue, Harry, how have you been?" She finished, hugging the couple both.

Sue Uley-Clearwater, was her best friend from her youth while Harry was just like a big bear. He may have seemed mean but he was just as kind and funny as the next person.

"We've been great. Your girl differently took after you, the perfect Native beauty." Sue said, looking over at the sixteen year old mini Bobbie being introduced to each member of the Quileute tribe.

"And is that Leah?" Bobbie asked, seeing the young woman with Sue's looks speaking with Dearheart. They seemed to get along great, judging from the smiles.

"Yep and judging from the good Kung Fu, they'll be just as bad as you two." Harry joked, causing her to act as if she was about to faint before laughing and giving Old Quil, a hug.

* * *

><p><em>Dearheart's pov<em>

Grandma introduced Dearheart to Sam Uley, one of the guys wearing the thin shirt, Emily Young, Sam's girlfriend whom had three scars across her voice, Paul Lahote, the other guy wearing the thin shirt, Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara the fourth, Embry Call.

"And this is our future chief and Billy's son, Jacob Black." Lucy introduced to her granddaughter, before leaving them alone. Jacob seemed a bit embarrassed from being announced the way he was.

Dearheart locked eyes with the tall, well built, long black haired guy in front of her.

_PING! _

There was a instant pull in her heart towards him and when he smiled, it was even stronger.

"Your Grandma sure is something." Jacob mused with his slight baritone voice, that made her feel extra warm inside.

"She wouldn't be the tribe Medicine woman if she wasn't, right?" Dearheart said back, being rewarded with a chuckle.

"Guess you're right. So, since I'm supposedly the future chief, will you be the future Medicine woman, huh Heart?" He asked, going back to what was said before while stepping closer to her. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him with her brown eyes looked into his dark brown almost black ones.

She nodded as she tried to calm her rabidly beating heart.

"Pretty much, Momma's gonna teach me everything." She told him, before finally catching onto what he called her.

"Heart?"

"It's short for Dearheart." Jacob explained it and Dearheart smiled bashfully, looking down.

"All right, now that everyone is introduced, lets get them settled in!" Momma Lucy announced, after seeing that they were losing sunlight.

* * *

><p><em>Jacob's pov<em>

When Lucy finally brought her granddaughter to him, Jacob took in the girl in front of him. Her black curls and brown eyes. Full lips that would probably be up there with Angelina Jolie's. And a beautiful smile.

He noticed that Dearheart was acting a little different then when she was talking to the others. Like she was struck by something when she looked saw him.

And he couldn't help but noticed that every once in a while, that she was turning her head from looking at him. Plus he would have to catch himself from ogling her, when she wasn't looking.

_'The hell am I doing?' _

* * *

><p><em>Dearheart's pov<em>

So, everyone got to work in bringing in the boxes and suitcases, not that there were several or anything but, there were a quite a few boxes. And by the time everyone was in the house and in the right rooms, everyone either went back to their own homes or some stayed to eat what Momma Lucy had cooked.

Of course, Bobbie and Billy went to his house because he said he had something planned for her first night back. The tension between them was very thick so, everyone knew what was going to happen.

"How about a bonfire on the beach?" Seth mentioned with a bright grin that Dearheart just knew had to be permanently attached to his face.

Emily and Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah and Jacob all agreed and she had the last say.

"Last one there has to get the fire wood!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love it? Like it? Review! X3<em>**

**_If you noticed that Jacob was staring at Dearheart every once in a while is because he feels select things, because of the imprint. Or does certain things because of it, but since he hasn't phased just yet, he doesn't know what it means. Though Dearheart is going to find out soon enough why she has these feelings._**

**_As for the Bobbie and Billy situtation, it's for my Mom because she loves Gil Birmingham._**

**_Well, until next time! And I shall be updating my game of thrones fic soon, I promise!_**

**_BTW, I got my two disc copy of Breaking Dawn with the fabric poster! *fangirl squeal*_**


End file.
